Am I Too Late?
by Kp sweetie
Summary: Max's p.o.v Before Max left, her and Chloe were dating and so in love. Now Max is back in Arcadia before Rachel ever went missing. Wanting to tell Chloe she was sorry for leaving and not staying in touch. That she's still so in love with her and wants her back. Will it be a happy homecoming for Max or won't it?
1. Chapter 1 - Seeing You Again

**Max P.O.V**

I step off the bus and notice the cloudy sky above. I walk a short distance and look up at the building in front of me. Two Whales Diner, the place Joyce always worked at and where we would spend so much time hanging out. I hope Joyce is still working here so I can ask her how to find you.

I walk to the door, opening it slowly, taking a deep breath. So many memories rush into my head from being back here again. I walk in and notice Joyce at the counter just like when we were younger. I looked across the room, noticing her in your arms. You are sitting in our booth with her. Tears fill my eyes but I refuse to let them slip out. I quietly walk to the opposite side of the diner and take a seat at a booth farthest away from you.

Chloe baby I never thought it would hurt so bad, seeing you out with someone else. I never expected to see you looking so happy and in love with anyone other than me. Baby please tell me I'm not too late. That the love we shared still has a chance. I know I made mistakes and should have found some way to stay here in Arcadia Bay when my parents had to move for work. I honestly don't think I can handle this heartbreak. I knew there was a chance you moved on but I had hoped you didn't. Why did the world have to be so cruel and keep us apart like it did?

Joyce walks over and pulls me into a hug telling me how much she's missed me. I smile sadly at her and tell her I've missed her too. She asks if you know I'm back in town and I shake my head. She pats my shoulder and tells me that you'd be happy to see me again. I'm not too sure about that as I glance again at you laughing at something she said and sneak a kiss to her. I just tell her I'll catch up with you soon that you seem busy right now. I can't stop the tears any longer, they slip down my cheeks. Joyce wipes some away with her fingers pulling me into a hug. "Sweetie I'm sorry you have to see her with someone else, you know she still loves you too though."

I glance towards you and her. If you look over and see me baby and my eyes are red from crying, please look away. The pain I feel inside seeps out with these tears I can't seem to hide. I don't want you to see me this way. You're happy now with her by your side. Who am I to show you that, without you, I'm not okay. It should have been me over there, in your arms. I can't handle seeing you with her any longer. I stand up, telling Joyce thanks for the coffee and I'll talk to her later. I lay money down to cover my bill and start to walk out. Walking away I catch your eye. You seem shocked, like you've just seen a ghost. I smile a sad smile towards you. Realizing now it's over for us. You're happy in love, with someone else who loves you too.

I step out the door as the rain starts to pour from the sky. My tears stay hidden among the drops of rain that fall. I walk away with one last glance towards you, longing for another chance. A chance I know won't be happening.


	2. Chapter 2 - Someone Like You

**Max P.O.V**

Stepping onto the bus I take a window seat and glance towards the diner, hoping just maybe you chased after me. I wipe the tears from my eyes and see you nowhere in sight. I never should have came to the diner today. What was I thinking? It hurts so much to see you with her and know you are over me. Sighing softly I lean my head against the window putting my earbuds in. I get lost listening to Adele - Someone Like You. The lyrics bring out so much emotion in me as I can relate to what she is singing.

 _I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

You may not be married but how true are the words she is singing. You have found a girl and seem so happy now. Maybe she is better for you than I ever was.

 _Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

You couldn't even come over and say hi when you saw me, that isn't the Chloe I remember. You would always come running with a smile on your face when you saw me in public. Although this time I suppose circumstances are different than what they was before.

 _I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over._

Oh Adele how your words speak to me. It's true though, for me it isn't over. I was hopeful in thinking that by me showing up again you would still be waiting and want us back. Though who am I kidding, you are to amazing of a person to still be waiting around for someone like me.

 _Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I'll remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

I do hope that you are happy Chloe, if anyone deserves happiness it is you. I'm just so afraid that all the good times that we had you will forget them and only remember the pain I've caused. I never meant to hurt you when I left. I suppose karma has come around, as I'm the one hurting instead now. How I wish we would have lasted.

 _You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

I think back to all the memories we have together. You were my best friend and the only good thing about this town. So many places here holds memories I'll always hold dear to me. The old tree fort that we use to play for hours, to the playground swing where we shared our first kiss. I miss those days, everything was so simple, carefree, and you were still mine. __

 _Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

Bittersweet it is. I always dreamed of being back here again with you. Though never did I imagine I would be back here watching you love another. I will always regret leaving this shit town and losing the one person who matters most.

I open my eyes as the song comes to an end, wiping away the tears that slipped out. Staring at the scenery of this ole town I can't help but think, I'll never find someone like you. You are the only one my heart wants.


	3. Chapter 3 - Nobody's Perfect

I step off the bus and walk up the steps towards Blackwell, just wanting the day to be over. That or for a huge black hole to swallow me up so that I don't have to deal with anything. Walking to my room Kate stops me to talk.

"Hey Max! How did seeing Chloe go?"

"Oh hey Kate, um it didn't go so well. I think I'm going to leave her alone and not bother her again."

"What? Why? You can't do that Max, not after you told me everything and how much she means to you." She replied.

"It's not that simple Kate. Chloe is seeing someone else now…" I blink hard, trying to keep the tears away.

Kate looks shocked and gives me a hug. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know she was still with Rachel. I swear I would have told you if I'd known. Last I heard they were broken up."

Pulling away from the hug, I shrug my shoulders slightly. "Nothing I can do about it now. I'm gonna go relax for a while, I need to process everything. I'll talk to you later though Kate."

She gives me a smile and nods, "If you need anything or someone to talk to, I'm just down the hall. Bye Max."

I continue to my dorm and enter, closing the door behind me and sliding down to the floor. The tears no longer restrained, instead they fall like rain.

I'm not sure how long I sat there lost in my mind, the next thing I remember is my phone going off beside me on the floor. I reach down to grab it and notice 4 new messages. I sigh as I check them.

 ** _Mom:_** _Hey Sweetie, I hope everything is going well. I just wanted to check in and let you know we miss you. Text me back when you get time. Love you._

 ** _Mom:_** _Oh by the way I forgot to tell you that me and your father will be planning a trip down to see you within the next month. We can't wait to see you again!_

Yeah things are just peachy mom, I think to myself. Making a mental note to reply back to her later.

 ** _Kate:_** _Hey why don't you come to the Vortex Club party with me tonight? It'll be fun and can get your mind off of everything. Let me know._

Hmm I've heard about these parties, I wonder if they are as great as everyone claims. I type out a quick reply.

 ** _Max:_** _Sure I guess that sounds okay. What time is it?_

Clicking send I move on to the last message.

 ** _Warren:_** _Max! I got tickets to the movie marathon this weekend at the drive-in and wanted to know if you wanna come with? It'll be awesome!_

 ** _Max:_** _Maybe another time Warren I can't this weekend. Why don't you ask Kate or Brooke if they want to go? Anyways I gotta go I'll talk to you later._

I finally get up from the floor and go lay on my couch staring up at the ceiling. How did my life end up like this? I wonder to myself. I use to have it all, friends, family, school, and the perfect girlfriend. Now I'm left with this mess of a life I call my own.

My phone buzzes, a text from Kate.

 ** _Kate:_** _Great! I can't wait! It starts at 7._

 ** _Max:_** _Alright cool, I'll come meet up at your dorm around 6:30. See you then._

 ** _Kate:_** _See ya Max!_

I set a alarm on my phone so I don't forget to get ready and go to Kate's room. I lay my phone down and sit up grabbing my guitar. Maybe playing and singing will help me feel better. Doesn't hurt to try at least.

I start strumming on the guitar waiting for the right song to come to me. Something that will help me express just how I feel. It finally comes to me and I start to play the right chords to Nobody's Perfect by Jessie J.

 _But I never meant to hurt you  
I know it's time that I learnt to  
Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved  
This is a lesson learnt_

 _I hate that I let you down  
And I feel so bad about it  
I guess karma comes back around  
'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah  
And I hate that I made you think  
That the trust we have is broken  
Don't tell me you can't forgive me  
'Cause nobody's perfect  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect, no_

I'll be the first to admit I'm not perfect and I am going to give you the apology you deserve Chloe. I just have to work up the courage to face you again knowing you are hers now and no longer mine.


	4. Chapter 4 - Getting Ready

I look at my reflection in the mirror, happy with my outfit choice for the party. Black converse sneakers, skinny jeans, and a black tank top with a black see thru skull long sleeve shirt over top. Can't forget my necklace with a ring on the chain as my simple accessory. My style isn't what it used to be, who knows if Chloe would even like my style now. Although her style has changed drastically too I suppose.

I walk out the door and head down to Kate's room. I knock on the door, waiting for her to answer.

"Hey Max! I'm glad you decided to come with me, it'll be fun. You look good by the way."

"Thanks you look nice yourself, trying to impress some cute boy tonight?" I ask teasingly.

Kate blushes as she replies, "No, I'm just going to have fun and relax."

"Oh Max, one thing before we go. Sometimes Rachel and Chloe show up at these parties… I didn't want you to go and be blindsided if they make an appearance." Kate tells me, nervously rubbing her neck.

"If you don't want to go because of that I understand, but I hope you still do so we can hang out."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I smile towards her and nod, "Thanks for letting me know, I appreciate it. I'm still going to go, I can't let them ruin my time here. Besides it's my own fault anyways that things between me and Chloe are the way they are."

Kate throws her arms around me and gives me a hug. She pulls away and goes to feed her bunny.

"I hope you don't mind that we wait for Alyssa so we all can go to the party together do you? She should be coming anytime now."

"No I don't mind, it's fine."

I walk over to her couch and take a seat, relaxing back. I spot one of her books on the table in front of me.

"Do you mind if I look at your book while we wait?"

"No go right ahead. I didn't know you enjoyed poetry Max. You can borrow the book if you'd like. That way we can maybe talk about it at one of our tea sessions."

"I just love all literature but poetry is so raw and real, I get lost in it." Kate rambles on.

I grab the book looking at the title, _I Love You, and I Never Mean to Hurt Your Feelings_ a collection of poems. Why does it seem like everything around me ends up relating to how I'm feeling inside.

"I'd like that and think I will come borrow it after the party tonight so I can read it."

I skim through it briefly, one poem title catching my attention. _I Hope You Can Forgive Me for Hurting You by Julie Anne Gridley_. Well if that isn't a thought that's been in my head for a while now. I let myself skim down to read it.

 _What I have to say is simple:_

 _I'm sorry._

 _I know sometimes_

 _I can be insensitive,_

 _And I do things without thinking._

 _But I would never_

 _intentionally hurt you,_

 _and my heart is heavy_

 _knowing I have been_

 _the source of pain for someone_

 _who means so much to me._

 _I hope somehow you'll forgive me,_

 _and that we can go on from here,_

 _stronger than before,_

 _to enjoy the love we share._

I hope one day you can forgive me Chloe. I close the book as I hear Kate opening the door for Alyssa. I smile towards them, standing up to greet her.

"Everyone ready?" Kate asks us both before linking our arms as we walk out the dorm.

The three of us make small talk as we make our way to the pool where Nathan and Victoria are holding the party at. You can tell it's already started by the loud music that is already playing before we even make it to the doors.

I stare at the doors and think to myself, here's to having a good time and trying to forget about life's problems at least for one night.


	5. Chapter 5 - Vortex Club Party

Hey everyone, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has just been hectic and I didn't have time to write any. I hope to start updating more often now. Thanks to everyone that has stuck around and is still reading the story, I truly appreciate it!

* * *

 _ **Max P.O.V.**_

Music is blasting and everyone is scattered around either dancing or hanging out together. I gaze quickly around the place and see my classmates all letting go and having a good time. I smile and follow Kate and Alyssa over to get a drink.

Kate hands me a soda and we walk over to her friends to sit. She introduces me and I greet them with a smile and start talking, enjoying myself.

I tell Kate that I'll be back I'm going to go say hi to some other people. I spot Warren and Brooke and walk towards them.

"Hey you two! How's it going?"

"Max! I'm so glad you made it!" Brooke says as she pulls me into a hug.

"Me too, I needed a night to relax." I laugh and pull away turning to Warren.

"What don't I get a hug from you?" I jokingly shove his shoulder smiling.

He laughs and pulls me into one. "Why of course my second favorite lady can always have a hug from the White Knight himself!"

I look at Brooke and we both roll our eyes and laugh at him being his dorky self.

We stand there listening to Warren talk about the movie marathon Brooke and him are going to tomorrow night at the drive-in.

I look at Brooke and tease, "Have fun going to the movies with this nerd who doesn't shut up about them."

"I don't mind, I find it cute." She blushes, shyly looking towards the floor.

I notice Warren grin and blush at her words. I smile at them both thinking to myself, they are cute together.

Kate and Alyssa walk over to the three of us and I notice Kate is acting kind of anxious.

"Are you okay Kate?" I ask her.

She shifts nervously and looks up at me. "Max there's something I need to tell you."

I look puzzled and reply, "Okay, what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

She nods, "I know, but Max it's something I need to warn you about."

"Chloe's here and she's with Rachel…"

My whole body feels like it's numb, I know what Kate said but I don't want to believe my luck could be this bad.

I just wanted one night to be free of the hurt and heartbreak that involves Chloe and me.

I must have zoned out because next thing I know Kate and Alyssa are gently tapping my shoulder asking if I'm alright.

I blink slowly coming back into the present moment as I hear Warren and Brooke ask what the problem is with Chloe and Rachel being here.

Kate stands in front of me and grabs my face between her hands. "It's going to be okay Max, I promise."

"We will just keep you away from where they are and you can still have a good time."

I shake my head slowly, "No Kate I can't be here and see them together."

"I can't handle seeing them act like love sick fools in front of me again right now. I'm sorry but I have to get out of here."

I mumble a goodbye to my group of friends and turn to leave when something blue catches my attention. I stop in my tracks and can't resist looking towards it.

My whole world stops as I see that it's Chloe's blue hair hidden under her beanie that caught my attention. I swallow hard trying to keep the tears away as I see Rachel all over Chloe dancing to the music.

I feel someone grab my arm to turn me back around, pulling me to their chest.

I look up and notice it's Warren and he's asking me if I am okay.

I shake my head and pull away apologizing to them all.

"I have to leave, you all stay and enjoy yourselves. Kate you can explain to Brooke and Warren the situation so they know what's going on. I'm sorry guys I'll talk to you later."

I rush off before anyone can stop me again. I make my way through the crowd of kids trying to find the quickest exit.

I hear her before I see them. I hear her beautiful laugh and I panic needing a quick escape before they got closer and seen me. I couldn't deal with talking to her right now. I'd for sure have a break down.

I see the VIP section and run towards it, spotting Victoria standing there. I stop and frantically ask her, "Victoria can I please hide out in the VIP just for a few minutes?"

She turns glaring at me, "Why would I ever do something like that?"

"Please Victoria I can't be out here, I can't see them together anymore." I cry out.

Her glare lessens a little as she nods and walks me into the VIP section.

"Thank you so much." I tell her as I try to calm down.

"You aren't getting off that easy Max, I want to know what you're running from. It's only fair since I let you hide in my VIP section."

I look around and notice for the first time, the VIP section is a whole other party in itself.

Kids are dancing and hanging out drinking, smoking, and making out all over the place.

I nod, "I'll tell you, I'm sure the whole school will find out eventually anyways."

"Can I get something to drink first though please?"

She nods and walks over to the bar and turns to me.

"So what will you have Max? We have pretty much anything you could imagine."

"I'll just have whatever you are drinking."

She smiles at me, "Why Max! I didn't know you had it in you to drink and have fun. Shot of Vodka it is then and beer to enjoy afterwards!"

I gulp loudly and begin to wonder what have I gotten myself into.

She hands me a shot and we cheers before I bring it to my lips and the smell is so strong that I hesitate.

"Come on Max! Let loose and have some fun, a few drinks won't kill you."

I take the shot and swallow it back fast as I feel my throat burn as it goes down.

I cough slightly afterwards as Victoria laughs and pats my back.

"You get use to the taste after a while."

She hands me the cup with beer in it and pulls me over to a vacant couch, pulling me down with her.

"Now what was the deal with you being upset and running away from whoever?" she asks me.

I take a drink of the beer, the taste is bitter in my mouth. I endure it as I know this is going to be hard to talk about again. Maybe a little alcohol will make it easier.


	6. Chapter 6 - Not So Bad After All

Yes I know it's been forever since I posted and for that I apologize. Between writer's block and things happening in my life the story just got put pushed on the back burner for a while.

Here is part 1 of the next chapter. Since it is shorter I will post a second part to it I just wanted to get something up for you all, so enjoy my loves!

* * *

 _Max P.O.V._

Sitting next to Victoria I look at her and sigh leaning back on the couch.

"Look it's Chloe and Rachel I'm hiding from, okay?"

She looks intrigued at me with her eyebrow raised up. "Well what have them two losers done that you actually came to me to help you out of the situation?"

I take a large drink from my beer, "I use to date Chloe before I moved and fucked everything up by not finding a way to stay here to be with her or even staying in contact with her Vic."

"Which as if you haven't already noticed I'm still in love with her and seeing her so happy with Rachel hurts much worse than I thought was possible..."

I feel a tear slip down my cheek and clench my eyes closed, just waiting to hear Victoria start laughing at how pathetic I am.

I feel her weight leave the couch and think to myself, I don't blame her I wouldn't stick around to hear me wallow in my own misery.

Next thing I know I feel an arm wrap around my shoulder. Scaring the shit out of me I open my eyes and jump forward in my seat.

I look next to me and see Victoria laughing. "Chill out Max it's just me. Did you really think I'm that much of a bitch I would leave after you told me something like that?"

She stares at me a moment and then rolls her eyes, "Okay never mind don't answer that. Look I know I'm known as Queen Bitch but it's just a front I put up to protect myself."

Leaning to the side she grabs two shot glasses from the end table. Handing me one and raising it to cheers, "This is the only reason I got up, you need to forget about your troubles Max."

"Even if it's only for a night." She clinks her glass to mine and downs her shot.

I stare at her and think maybe shes actually right. What is one night of forgetting gonna hurt?

I bring the shot to my lips, tilt my head back and feel it burn as it slides down my throat. Not coughing this time as my body accepts it.

Victoria grins and leans back next to me again laughing. "I'm going to make sure you have a good night Max if it's the last thing I do."

I smile sadly at her looking down at my hands and tell her, "I'm not sure if I know how to anymore."

She slaps me upside the head and glares at me. "Oh stop being such a downer, you'll be hanging with me and I won't let you wallow in your misery tonight!"

"If you need someone to talk to about it, I promise I'll listen all you want tomorrow, but tonight I am going to show you how to have fun again and forget about the heartache you're going through."

"Okay?" Victoria smiles looking at me, waiting for me to look up and agree.

I lift my head taking a deep breath and nodding at her as a smile forms on my face.

"THERE WE GO, PROGRESS FINALLY!" She screams and jumps up from the couch grabbing my hand yanking me up with her.


End file.
